


Apricus

by baeconandeggs, Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Baekhyun has lived the majority of his life inside of temple walls, endowed with special abilities since he was younger he is now ready to see what is waiting for him outside of the walls.But when destiny finally comes knocking he's not sure if he will like the answer.But perhaps it won't all be bad in the end
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 58
Kudos: 335
Collections: BAE2020





	Apricus

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE537  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello! this is my entry for BAE2020! I hope you enjoy this! And thank you mods for a great round!

The early morning light is a slight relief to the edges of the sanctuary, softening harsh shadows into the light. Golden white rays hitting the stone and illuminating the interior, bringing everything to motion and life, smoke from the nights lanterns hovering in the air. The familiar smell of morning sage, morning chants, and burning of incense.

These things had become familiar to Baekhyun, his sense of home. Joining him on his morning duties, as he continues to snuff out the candles lining the walls, the sweet smelling smoke makes his nose wrinkle a little bit even if he doesn't mind the smell so much anymore.

“Baekhyun, make sure that you wake younglings.” 

He nods. “Yes, Priestess.”

He greets everyone that he passes walking Greeting the others of the clergy as he passed through the hallways to get through to where the newly presented omegas lied, walking in was almost like walking into a vat of sweets since the younger ones living here didn't have much practice suppressing their scents, especially since they were so new, it was going to smell like that for a couple of days until things winded down, and their bodies returned to a relatively settled down state. 

The room is filled with some of the soft snores, soon he adds light into the room, pushing aside the curtains to allow light to be added to the ambiance of the room. 

This elicits some whines from some of the bodies in the room, immediately rising from their mats on the floor, or rather more piles of pillows and blankets. 

"Good morning," He smiles, moving to open the rest of the curtains in the room. 

"Mornin' Hyunie-hyung..." One of the kids slightly slurs, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. 

Baekhyun lets out a fond smile at the sight of the messy bed heads slowly appearing from under the blankets and pillows. 

"Can you help me wake everyone else up, Sooyeon-ah?" 

The little girl nods, hair still defying gravity as she made it her personal mission to help get everyone else up from their slumber. Soon the whole room is full of mostly attentive kids.

"Come on. Up, now wash your faces so we can get up and eat breakfast." He prompts, getting the grumbling kids in mostly a line, most of their clothing and robes on straight as they finished their morning rituals entering the dining hall and a plate of morning porridge in front of them. 

The smell is mostly bland, a simple thickened broth with little embellishment, but it was enough to get through the morning until lunch was served. 

"Baekhyun, walk with me." 

He turns towards the voice, trying to hide the way that his face slightly dropped realizing that it was the head priestess of the temple. The older beta, both stern and kind to all of those who ended up in her care. Now while it wasn't an orphanage where people could just dispose of their kids, there were times she did take the rare case if it was an especially young child that was somehow being transferred to them.

"Yes, ma'am." He finishes the rest of his food and then comes to walk by her side as they continued down another hall, this one like the others, stone and light, but here you could see the outside to the forest where this sanctuary is hidden.

"How are the children this morning?" 

"Well, the scent is still a little strong, but they all seem to be adjusting well." 

The older beta nods her approval, her gait a slow and steady one, just the hem of the gold design on the bottom of the navy colored robes barely brushing the floor. The space between them filled with their walking and the noise of the birds outside. 

The walk soon comes to a halt as they arrive at a spot in the temple, a little outlet sounded by the trees and a birdbath, light filtering in through the openings there.

"Baekhyun," 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"You know what I'm about to say." 

He lets out a little sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to be as lucky this time, even though he had waited a while. "Sorry, Priestess... I shouldn't have gone out." 

She sighs, her expression softening a little. "You know why we have that rule." 

"To protect me as well as the temple, I know... but..." He doesn't know if he can express his thoughts without offending the woman who had practically raised him since he'd been here.

"You're restless, and you feel like there's more than you can do." 

Baekhyun deflates at that, biting his bottom lip lightly as he affirms her words. 

"And there's nothing wrong with that... as you are indeed special." 

"And that's the reason you keep me here, I know, I know." Baekhyun walks around the little space. "But if I am meant to do something, how am I going to do it from up here? I want to say that I'm completely sorry that I sneak out." 

"Don't be so eager to engage, be careful to call such a calling upon yourself." She warns.

"Okay, and if not soon.... then when? What am I supposed to do with this until then?" He directs attention towards his hand, where he has seemingly manipulated a beam of light to fold into his hands, almost becoming tangible looking in the palm of his hands. 

He knew that this was the reason why his parents had placed him here. Under the temples care once he had presented and this strange ability came with it. 

Rare all the way around, and valuable. 

With the little money that they had, they knew that they couldn't properly protect him from those who wanted him for his ability, so they only had the choice to bring him here with the hopes that this place would accept him. 

And that they had, waiting for him at the top of the pass, like they were welcoming someone familiar home. 

At first he resented it, but during his time here, he had learned many useful skills, along with mastering the use of this gift. A gift that you would more than likely see in an Alpha or beta before you would even consider it in an omega such as himself. 

"Your time will come, patience..." 

"I'm tired of waiting." He lets go of the beam of light, returning to its place as if it had never been bent. "How will I know when it's my time?"

The older woman smiles at him, gently patting the blondish silver color of his hair. "It will be abundantly clear to you, now don't forget to do your morning meditation." 

He gives her a smile, pushing his frustrations back down for now, perhaps she was right in the fact that he shouldn't be trying to rush into whatever he was meant to do. And prepare his mind to go silent for an hour. 

Which today he could tell that he was going to be difficult. 

None the less he makes his way to the room for his daily meditation, the room like most of the study room and quiet spaces. He quietly pads over to one of the open pillows on the floor, joining the rest of his peers in their meditation, soft incense smell filtering into his nose, more pleasant than intrusive. 

He gets into a comfortable position, relaxing his body into that familiar state of calm as he tries and remove the other intrusive thoughts in his mind. Which does work eventually, his mind drifting to that familiar blank place, that hasn't always been a blank place for him. 

At first he thought it was just a strange phenomena, but as it turned out, upon reporting it to the older priestesses, their explanation that he might've been a bit more sensitive to the other side on top of the powers. 

That he shouldn't be afraid of it, and let it flow. 

While it wasn't totally prophetic, it often did warn or give him some foresight of something that might be happening soon. 

This also seems to be the case today as the room shifts from the familiar sweet smell of incense shifts into something more ashy and burnt, his mind filling with images of darkness, and voices, soon the ash and burning was replaced with the smell of rotting. Something that he could only describe as death. He hadn't ever been around much death but this is exactly how he would imagine it being. 

It was just over encroaching darkness, encasing closer and closer, and he couldn't help but feel that he would be swallowed by it, it raised a sense of panic in him and he felt that he needed to repel it. 

Soon various voices join the encroaching darkness, unintelligible, but as panicked as he was beginning to feel. 

"Baekhyun!" A sharp shake and voice drags him pack to the present, barely he can register his surroundings coming back to him. Noticing that all of his peers were now surrounding him with concerned expressions. 

His own heart thumping overpowering anything else he might be trying to feel. 

"Are you okay?"

The omega nods after taking a moment to catch his breath, registering the cool sheen of sweat over his skin.

"You started glowing really brightly."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He looks around at everyone else. "Can you see alright?" 

Everyone affirms that their eyesight is alright. 

"I'll go get the Priestess." 

Baekhyun takes a moment to try and calm himself down, trying to process what he had been shown. It was certainly more powerful than any of the other times that he had been through something like that. 

It almost felt as if he hadn't been pulled out the way that he had, he would’ve actually been swallowed up by the darkness that was surrounding him there. It was almost like everything had actually been tangible. 

Once the Priestess arrives he’s taken away to her office, obvious more in the way her scent filled the room that this is where she spent the majority of her time, religious and other various artefacts decorated the walls, numerous books and tomes, papers, and other items important to the temple. 

The room was as squall comforting as it was intimidating at times, and he had been in there for many of those instances and everything in between. But at the moment it was comforting despite the obvious concern from the on the head priestesses face along with the two others that had accompanied her. 

"Are you alright, Baekhyun?" 

He nods, taking the warm cup of tea that was offered to him. "Yes, just a little shaken up." 

The elderly beta nods. "The others mentioned that you saw something, what was it?" 

He sips at the small clay glass. "I'm not exactly sure myself, it was darkness, but it wasn't like regular darkness. It reached out, and I felt like it could actually do something to me inside of the vision."

The older woman is silent considering the words, her expression turning a little grim, fingers lace in thought. "Anything else." 

"I think I heard voices, screaming... I don't really know. I couldn't comprehend much before I was being brought out of it." He explains. 

"I see..." She looks at the other two women in the room, and with a nod they're exiting as she stands from her desk. "Follow me." 

He complies as the older woman leads him out of her office and to a back part of the temple, he'd been here before and it was a dead end, sometimes he would just come here to sit for silence. He doesn't bring attention to it though as he watches her touch the brick in a pattern the stones glowing under the light touches before opening up the wall into another space. 

He enters with a wary curiosity, whatever was going on obviously was more than he or anyone else should probably be privy to. Perhaps she had been right, maybe he shouldn't have been so eager to find his calling, eager to leave the walls. 

But at the same time he's filled with a slight zing of excitement that runs through his stomach as they continue their descent into the secret space, stone hitting underneath his feet. The air is gaining a damp cold quality as opposed to the warmth of the upstairs in the mostly open temple. His eyes adjust to the dark rapidly, and soon enough they enter a chamber floor, he can see that this space is filled with an energy that has his hair standing slightly under his robes. 

Something else other than the chill of the stone. 

“What is this place?” Baekhyun gazes around. 

The older woman looks back at him. “You can feel it can’t you? I knew you’d be the right one when the time came. And unfortunately I guess that time is sooner rather than later.” She stops at the desk in the room. “This is the hub for most of the spiritual and magical conduits we have here.”

He takes in the information, taking in all of the various weapons and other objects in the room. The temple had never taught them anything out of simple self defense, the studies at the temple were more focused on energy stabilization, and protection of themselves and each other. Along with various other aspects of the world that they were mostly hidden away from. 

“This is why we’re hidden up here?” Baekhyun questions. 

“For the majority, yes, we’ve been tasked with keeping artifacts among other things.” The older priestess stops for a moment from her search among the various books and old paper scrolls that lined the walls, pulling out a couple.

“You remember our origins?” She turns around, going over to a table. 

Baekhyun follows her over. “Yes, of course.” 

And Baekhyun didn’t think that he would forget more than likely for as long as he was alive, starting out as people who could fully shift into whole wolves, gifted during a time of need. Now the only things left were the senses, and some of the biological triggers which have led to another set of class rules integrated with past ones.

“Where there is light, there is darkness… the gifts given were to combat something darker, and according to your own visions it confirms that it has returned.” 

Baekhyun shivers a little thinking of the suffocating darkness, reaching out towards him, although not really there. “You’ve been getting hints beforehand?” 

“Some reports that could be easily regarded as just simple curse magic… but in the past week, it's gotten more sinister. Land has actually started dying.”

Baekhyun is silent, for a moment. “What can be done?” 

“We have to find the source and stop it.” 

“What is _ it _ ?” Baekhyun finally has the courage to round the corner to stand by the older woman’s side.

“As I stated, with the light there is the dark… It is the very reason that the Goddess gifted power to the original shifters so long ago. An all consuming darkness, nothing more nothing less.” She explains, flipping through the tome. 

“How do you stop it?” Baekhyun looks over at the elder woman. “If you can stop it.” 

“By going to the origin point of its release and resealing it.” She explains, stopping on a page, filled with a language that Baekhyun couldn’t read. 

But he could sense that it was older than he was. 

“Here lies the presumed location of the location of the seal… no one knows if this is true or not. We have only for generations kept the knowledge safe, hoping to never use it.” 

Baekhyun realizes with a start that there is no real guarantee that this was going to be real in the first place. “What’s next? We go there and stop this right?” 

The priestess sighs, closing the book. “I’m afraid there is no we… you will have to complete this task. You are the light in this case, I’d been hoping that one day you would just be able to lead a normal life.” 

“Me?” 

Baekhyun thinks that the thought was incomprehensible. “I…” 

The priestess looks at him with an equally sad gaze as it was kind of proud. “We must get you prepared.” 

“For?” 

“Your departure.” She rests a hand on his shoulder. 

Perhaps she had been right, maybe he shouldn’t have been so eager to leave. 

***

Getting his new found freedom was not the way that he had expected it, However it wasn't wrought with much excitement as sneaking out had brought him, as they prepared him for his journey out. Perhaps the hardest part of all of this was saying goodbye to the young kids he had helped look after and occasionally taught, knowing that there was a strong possibility that he could not come back. Perhaps the silver lining to all of this was that he wasn't going to have to do this alone as he originally thought, the Priestess had given him a scroll and a location to go to. 

Apparently there would be the people that would help him defeat this threat, but there lingers the thought that this could come with its own challenges as well, from his sneaking out, he knew that his home was a bit of a legend. Something of a myth in its own way because the people who had been up there had either never come back or they were using the tale as something to boost their own ego or status. 

He had heard enough of that from the young Alphas looking to impress Potential mates or two, he honestly just took the stories in with good humor, because none of them could come close to the splendor nor the discipline that the temple held. 

Walking now, dressed down in his robes, in the background and getting further the misty forest that hid his home, walking now he was beginning to see a few more people lining the roads with their horses or other livelihoods. 

He could feel himself being looked at, it wasn't because of his omega status, the priestesses had given him a special bag to wear on his person that hid his scent from the general initial whiff. 

But he could more so feel it was his dress, his robes, white leading him into a rich dyed blue, edged with protective weaving into the embroidery to the staff they gave him as equal a weapon as it was a marker, upon close inspection would find the temple's seal. 

He couldn't help but wonder when was the last time anyone not privy to his home actually existing, had actually seen and recognized the symbol. But for the most part his trip had been peaceful, it had direction and if he could get there maybe things would make a bit more sense. And there was the feeling that perhaps he could once again see his parents. 

Replace the fuzzy memories of them with fresh clear ones in the present, maybe have with them what he hadn't all of these years. 

Or maybe they didn't want him, and he would have to come to peace with that although he had been given the explanation as to why he had been left at the temple at a young age.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, returning to the task at hand, with the pace he was going and with weather willing he should be able to the capital city. with i the next day, and maybe faster if he took a ride from someone who would be willing. 

As of now the sun was getting low and he could feel his feet beginning to ache a little from how long he had been walking with few breaks, settling in for the night didn't seem like such bad idea and it would give him time to do all the things that he once couldn't. The thought excited him still nonetheless, perhaps he could forget the burden that was just seemingly thrown upon his shoulders. 

The town he was currently entering was different from the one down from where he lived, he could already tell that it was a lot bigger and that it had a lot more to offer, along with people and crafts. As the sun was setting he could see the lanterns beginning to light up the streets with all of the stalls and food, kids and every folk alike already out enjoying the evening. 

He smiles a bit looking at all of the hustle and bustle, the temple did celebrations sometimes, for births and other important things, but other than that it was nothing like this. 

He locates an inn, using some of the money sent with him, and gets comfortable in his room, letting out a sigh as he opens his window to look out into the street, now fully busy with people. The debate of whether or not to join the festivities down below. He supposed it couldn't hurt too much to look before he turned in for the night, it wasn't like he was actually going to buy anything to bring with him. 

With that notion in mind, he takes to the streets immediately enveloped by his surroundings, the first couple of stalls holding various trinkets and toys, the one next to it an older woman selling outerwear delicate looking designs draw his eyes. He wasn't immune to their charms and decided to take a look closer at them. Light silks dyed in almost all of the colors, fish on the hems of one to sprawling flowers. 

"Oh, young master... is there something that catches your eye. These are of the finest quality." The elderly woman smiles at him, he can smell that she is an Alpha, but she wasn't being outright with her. 

Baekhyun offers her a smile. "Did you hand make these yourself?" 

The elderly woman nods. "Yes, and I can assure you that they are of the finest quality." She runs her hand over a couple, seemingly looking through the pile. "I think this would suit you quite well." She holds up one of the garments, it was a white silk embroidered at the hems with delicate stitching, flowers in golds, blues, and violet. 

"That is quite lovely..." Baekhyun nods. "But I'm afraid I'm not in the market to buy anything at the moment... maybe if we meet again." 

A little sigh escapes her lips, but she still offers a smile Placing the garment back down on the table with the rest of the clothing. "Perhaps another time then." 

Baekhyun nods. "Perhaps..." He gives another polite bow, before moving on to other tables observing the other jewelry and other things that were being offered along the street side, indulging in one treat from one of the food stalls before heading back to the inn for the night. 

On his way there he runs into a group of men hanging around a group of soldiers standing beside horses, their armor and swords glinting at their sides. 

"Hey, where are you going?" 

Baekhyun stops his stroll, still the last of his stall food in his hand. "You're speaking to me?" 

The man who was addressing him laughs, mostly aLphas and a couple of betas from what he could smell. "Yes you," 

"I'm heading back into the inn..." He looks at them fairly curious, it should be obvious that he's heading into the building that they were currently standing in front of. 

"Would you like some assistance?" 

Baekhyun looks at the man for a moment, letting out a little laugh, thank goodness for the scent pouch just underneath the first layer of his robes. "No, I'll be alright... but thank you." They were assuming that he was an omega based on appearance, and they were right but he wasn't going to let them know that. 

"Have a nice night." 

Baekhyun barely spares them another glance before heading into the inn, greeting the keeper before he continues going up the stairs to where his room is located. 

As he settles in for the night, he can't help but hope that the journey there isn't the most difficult part of this whole situation, and that when he is to meet those who were going to help stop this situation. He hoped that his home hadn't faded into complete obscurity. 

His dreams are filled with hazy recollections and futures. 

***

The morning of, he finds himself feeling a little worn, the edge of a dream lingering in his senses, far too gone for him to even try to recall in the waking hours. He was sure if it was important the impression would have stuck with him until now. Baekhyun stretches, getting out of the bed, the streets already alight with locals and visitors making their way through the morning streets. 

Baekhyun washes up taking the sleep away from his eyes and other senses before making sure that his robes and everything is secured, making sure that there is nothing left inside of the room before making his way to the eating hall. His nose picking up the distinct smell of meat and other foods being cooked intermingling with the people already there and the inn owner flitting around as well. 

Baekhyun walks into the room, and he notices the familiar armor of the men he had seen standing outside last night, he does his best not to look to long in that direction as he takes a table a little ways out of the way. 

"Oh good morning dear, I'll just be with you in a second!" She smiles at him as she passes the table a tray of dishes in hand. 

He gives her a little smile and nod, resting his things down comfortably as well as making sure his staff wasn't going to fall against the floor, the wood despite looking worn was still nice and smooth, the metal at the top of it glinting slightly from the light coming in through the open doors. 

He waits a few moments longer before the older woman returns to his table. "What can I get you this morning, young man?" 

"Just some tea, and some porridge if you have some..." he smiles. 

The older woman nods disappearing to the back and coming back with the small kettle of tea and a small clay cup. "Excuse me ma'am but who are those men?" 

She turns attention to the armored men sitting across the room. "Oh? Those are soldiers from the capital, they're apparently escorting someone really important." She whispers the last part. 

Baekhyun nods. 

"What about you? Where are you headed, not many people stay here long." 

"I'm headed to the capital myself, it'll be my first time there." He states, sipping at the tea. 

She smiles. "I see... be very careful," 

"Thank you." he bows his head in acknowledgment. 

She disappears once again, coming back moments later with the light, grain based porridge. He had to admit that it was so much more flavorful than anything any of the other priestesses had cooked. 

Not that he didn't appreciate any of their cooking efforts, the other women were like older sisters to him, or at least some of them.

Finishing up his meal, he departs from the inn, taking a deep breath, the sun wasn't too high in the sky, and each breath had the tinge of the crisp dew of flowers still in the air and for him it was encouraging, a nice start to the new day and hopefully for better things to come. 

if his instincts had anything to say about it, then he definitely felt that something good was going to come from today. 

He begins his walk out of town, calculating that if the weather stayed this good and he didn't run into anything unusual, he should reach the capital around sundown.

"Hey! Stop!" 

Baekhyun whirls around to see a much larger man running from a stall, stolen items in hand, he uses the time to look around the area, using his hand to shift a beam of light into a flattened piece of bronze directing it into the man's eyes, causing him to crash into another vendors stall. He winces and hopes that there's not too much damage as other people begin to circle around the commotion. 

He places his hand down walking over to join the circle of people, giving soft a 'excuse me' as he works his way through, the man still looking thoroughly blinded, Baekhyun reaches forward picking the stolen item off of the ground. 

A fine garment with a couple pieces of Jewelry wrapped inside.

He couldn't believe people would still do something like this off of small merchant when there are other things to worry about, he looks at the man on the ground still far away from regaining any type of senses. 

"Drop the items, thief!" 

Baekhyun turns to face the voice that was focused in his direction, he meets the sight of the armored man that he had seen last night along with some others this time, all of them have their hands at the swords on their belts or they had them drawn, causing the crowd around them to back away whispering amongst themselves about 'Royal Soldiers'. 

He looks between them and then the items in his hands. "Wait there's been a mis-" 

But he doesn't get the rest of the words out his mouth before the one of the royal soldiers is approaching him and grabbing his wrist tightly, at the moment he knew no amount of his training was going to get him out of a pure strength standpoint. No matter how long he had trained, these were all trained fighters, and although most of the priestesses were not defenseless, Baekhyun knew it wasn't anything compared to these soldiers.

"To think a pretty little thing like you is a simple thief?" The man makes a disappointed sound with his mouth, tongue clicking. 

Baekhyun frowns. "Now wait just a minute, if you'd let me explain-" 

"What is going on here?" 

For the second time Baekhyun was interrupted and he could kind of feel it grating on his nerves, the beautiful morning he had thought was ahead of him was about to turn into one that was turning into sights of a cell for the night. 

Although this man seems different, all of the soldiers immediately bow in his presence even the guard next to him releases his wrist to bow in acknowledgement, but Baekhyun isn't so much paying attention to that though, for some odd reason his attention is rapt by the appearance of this other man. 

He was an alpha for sure, the smell hit his nose, although it wasn't in the unpleasant, overpowering way that most other Alpha scents did. It was just a hint of warmth, something akin to honey and ash. Black hair was brushed back from strong features, a furrowed brow over brown eyes, and a serious expression forming a line out of slightly full lips, and he noted this man was a good head taller than him. 

"My lord... we were in apprehension of a thief." the soldier that had been holding his wrist responds. 

The man's attention shifts to him. 

Their eyes lock. 

And Baekhyun feels something that he had only read in his books for studies, it feels like it almost takes his breath away. 

He knew that he would submit one day to this man. 

One that he didn't know. 

And Baekhyun could see a similar look in his eyes, he knew that they were mates.

The connection is broken when the man decides to look away, breaking their eye contact and allowing Baekhyun to come back into himself.

"A thief?'' The other man's voice is deep, like it came from the furthest most parts of his being, and Baekhyun can feel the moment those eyes are locked onto him again. Except that this time, he had much more of an examination of him this time round, rather than just a courtesy glance that he was prepared to take.

"Do you have an explanation for yourself?" the man asks.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, allowing his eyes to travel back to the taller man. "Yes, I was helping stop the actual thief." He points one hand towards the man on the ground. "This man, all of these people saw it."

After those words there are a few murmurs of agreement.

"It's true... that young man came and picked up the items after the man was on the ground." an elderly man states, the stall owner of the one that had been crashed into.

With this admissions, the taller man nods satisfactorily. "We apologize for the mistake."

The soldier next to him gives him a bow. "I apologize for my actions."

Baekhyun holds back a slight scoff, but he gives a brief dip of his head in acceptance nonetheless.

"Where are you headed?" The taller man asks.

"I'm headed to the capitol."

"Daeyoung, prepare another horse." The man orders.

"Yes, my lord."

The soldier swiftly leaves, most of the armored men leaving as well.

"Thank you... but there's no need..." He starts to protest. 

"I insist. Besides we're heading in the same direction." There is an air of finality to the words and the turns from him.

Baekhyun thinks that the day is actually looking up.

***

Baekhyun hadn't really known what to expect of the capital city, perhaps that it would definitely be bigger, and that it was much bigger than the town below his home, and that he had stopped in briefly. Traveling with the soldiers and the noble they seemed to be escorting here. He took in the different sounds of life that surrounded the space. 

The streets were more crowded, though they parted seamlessly for their horses as they made their way through the bustling city, here he could see more of an array of people and stalls. 

Baekhyun marvels at everything until he feels the sudden movement underneath his feet come to a stop. Baekhyun supposed that his time with the group of soldiers was over, and he dismounts the horse onto the dusty road, making sure that his robes fell correctly. He begins gathering his things, turning to thank the noble man for his kindness. 

“Thank you for letting me travel with you.” He gives the group a small bow. 

The taller man is silent for a moment acknowledging his words with a slight bow of his head, as the other man remains on his horse. Their eyes meeting once more, the gaze almost a form of communication, Baekhyun gathered that the other man wanted to say something but instead, he and the group push forward. 

Their scents, and the taller man’s disappearing into the throng of people. 

The warm honey scent even disappears with it. 

Baekhyun stares out in the crowd for a moment longer before he turns, going to find an inn for a meal before heading to his intended destination. 

It doesn’t take long to get a meal and then cleaned up before he’s heading to the royal palace he finds. As pointed out by the innkeeper, the thought, he couldn’t lie did make him a little nervous. 

Not even the liveliness of the ongoing bustle around him could distract him from his thoughts. But he had gone over what he had to do multiple times. 

The head priestess said they should recognize their symbol. 

Approaching the gate is done during dusk, the sky a medley of melting colors, their tail ending red right above the entrance to the royal palace. Once he had gotten closer he realized how intimidating the structure actually looked. Especially with the guards standing out front, he could only hope that this wouldn't end up in some sort of unnecessary conflict. 

He had also found that the symbol of the kingdom was a phoenix, he found the red deluge setting the backdrop to his arrival fitting. 

Almost like a soft fire in the sky. 

“Halt. State your business.” 

A guard at the gate stops him dressed similarly to the guards that had accompanied the noble. But this seemed a lot less combative in nature, a little lighter but still able to protect all of the important parts of the body. 

“I’m here to request an audience.” He explains. 

The two guards look between each other for a moment, and Baekhyun can tell that they were trying to place him by scent. 

“You’ll have to return in the morning, with the rest of the civilians.” The other guard states. 

“This is important and shouldn’t wait. I need an audience.” Baekhyun insists again, reaching into his robe to retrieve the seal, small, but weighty. One of the other things that the head priestess had given to him just before his departure when she saw him off just at the boundary of the entrance to the temple. 

Where most people who wandered got ultimately turned around. 

Holding the seal out in front of them doesn’t seem to register an inkling of anything as the first guard that had spoken to him had taken the object in his hands looking over the seal. The second guard looks back up at Baekhyun.

“This isn’t any family seal that I recognize.” 

The first guard looks up at him. “Where did you get such an item?” 

Baekhyun had to hold back his astonishment, now they thought he had stolen the item. “It was given to me by my guardian, if you have no more business with it I’d like it back please.” He reaches forward for the seal, but the other man holds it out just from his reach. 

Baekhyun frowns openly then. “You have no right to take it.” He grits his teeth a little. 

He knew that if this were to turn into a major conflict it more than likely wouldn’t turn out too well for him, even if he used his abilities. 

“What is going on here?” A gruffer voice interrupts them. 

Following this voice were the briefest hint of pheromones, the older man an alpha and the way that the other two soldiers immediately straightened up leads Baekhyun to believe that that is their superior. 

He takes a deep breath, not wilting under the weight of the man’s overall demeanor.

“What is going on here?” The older man looks between the three of them. 

“Sir,” The first soldier straightens giving a salute. “This man here was seeking an audience.” 

“And he presented this… we don’t recognize it.” The other soldier holds out the seal. 

The older alpha takes it from the younger man’s grasp, Baekhyun tries not to shift in his spot as the other man analyzes the seal, running his fingers over the piece, as if trying to look for any forgery. 

“The land is dying, and you don’t know why, right?” Baekhyun states. 

The older man looks up at him with interest now. 

“It's spreading to the food and water and making people sick.” He adds. 

There’s a small beat of silence, their eyes locking, before he comes to stand in front of Baekhyun. Placing the seal back into his possession. He also notes the way the other man’s eyes trace over the staff in his other hand, eyes catching the same symbol there as well etched into the metal. 

“Come with me.” The man gruffly states again. 

From there, the transition is fairly quick inside of the palace, the other man telling the guards not to breathe a word of this and to go back to their positions. Following the man, Baekhyun was able to take note of the way the palace was set up from the tastefully decorated interior, the wood, and other artifacts along the hall. 

Decorated screens.

Despite this, the lack of movement through the halls gave him slight chills, even when they had seen the occasional servant in the halls. And the many other guards placed at their stations, it lacked the slight life that the temple had, even at night. The stone absorbing everything it had been around during the day and giving it out even during the dead of night.

“Wait here.” 

The man leads him to a private room, none the less lavishly decorated than the rest of the palace, infact this way seemed a bit greater and more personal in a way. Once he’s left alone he releases a breath, now he could only hope that the rest would go well. 

A few minutes later the door slides open again and Baekhyun straightens himself up to make sure that the rest of his clothes are straightened as the person enters the room. Two more alphas, he notes as he bows. 

“Your Highness…” 

There’s a slight shuffle as and the sound of clothing shifting as his gaze travels up again, he’s sure his eyes register a little bit of surprise as he registers the other person standing next to the King. 

The noble from earlier. 

Or perhaps not so much  _ just  _ a noble after all. 

“I’ve been told that it is with the utmost importance that you meet with me.” The King says, drawing Baekhyun’s attention back from the other man. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He reaches in his robes pulling out the letter that he had also been given, handing it to the one guard that had come into the room with the ruling monarch. 

The letter is taken and all is silent for a moment, with the exception of the rustle of the scroll. 

“Did the priestess come down as well?” The king sets down the papers, lacing his fingers against the wood of his desk. 

“No, she stayed back… I’m the only one.” 

The royal nods thoughtfully. “There seems to be no need to explain the situation then. You know what to expect.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He nods. 

“Then we will prepare to leave at first dawn… we will have a servant escort you to your quarters?” 

“Byun Baekhyun, disciple of the order of the goddess, Your Majesty.” He bows formally again. 

The king smiles a bit. “A servant will see you to your quarters, Baekhyun.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

The King stands and then as if remembering something makes a sound with his tongue. “This is my son, Crown Alpha Prince Chanyeol.” 

There was a sense of pride in which the man spoke the words. 

At this, Baekhyun allows his eyes to drift back over to the noble, now Crowned Prince, taking in his appearance, simpler riding robes had been replaced with lavish, striking red robes with gold. His hair now accented as well by a golden head piece. 

He lowers his eyes again into another bow. “Your Highness.” 

His eyes rise again just in time, to see the Prince acknowledge the same with a head nod. 

From there he is taken from the room with the lingering gaze of a Prince at his back.

***

The next morning as the king had stated they’re heading out early, with a plan in place to stop the encroaching darkness, Baekhyung having been tasked with the important piece of making sure that he got there safely, all under the support of more than a couple of guards men, some servants, and the Crown Prince himself.

Earlier this morning he had met one of the Prince’s closest servants, Jongdae, a bright and cheerful Beta greeting him with a welcoming disposition. It was honestly a breath of fresh air against his nerves, hopefully making some type of friend would make this all easier, he found that it was easy to fall into conversation with the servant. 

It made up for the lack of things that he didn’t have to talk about, although Jongdae seemed more than pleased to hear of his life in the temple. Or at least what little of it he could tell the other man. 

But during his talks with Jongdae, he also found out that his mate was a fierce looking alpha by the name of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun had been surprised almost to see the alpha smile for the first time when Jongdae started introducing them. 

The hardened exterior he had been seeing melted away with a singular word. 

From what he could tell, they would get along too. 

According to Jongdae, Kyungsoo and the Alpha Prince were quite close as well. 

Baekhyun enjoyed the stories as they helped pass the time, though partly his curiosity led him to ask about the Crown Prince. 

Jongdae smiles. “His Highness?” although they were on horses the other man did try and lean a little closer. “Don’t say I said this, but he’s not as serious as he looks.” 

Baekhyun nods, keeping this in mind as they travel over the next few days, watching the actions of the Alpha Prince when he wasn’t busy helping the signs. But the mood soon shifted from light hearted, to more gloomy as they started coming into contact with what this entity was doing to the land.

The deeper they got the more baren and wasted it looked, the strangest part being none of the people hanging around. That was, until it changed, they started encountering the people, or rather what this entity had done to them. 

Baekhyun likened it to something akin to puppets. 

Even the small children as well. 

Baekhyun tried to keep that out of his mind mongst the fighting, and actually focused on making it back to their camp alive. 

That's when he spots Chanyeol fighting valiantly and didn't notice at the time there were more than two enemies. It was more of a reaction rather than a thought throwing light towards the two attackers causing them to inhumanly screech in pain. But the cries were soon cut short as he finished them off his staff dealing as a fine weapon. 

He can hear Chanyeol turn to him, breath intaking as he moves to say something else. 

“You can thank me, Your Highness when we get back.” Baekhyun doesn't turn his gaze back to look at the alpha, but he does hear the soft grunt of agreement. 

The rest of the fighting goes on for hours it feels like before the town is clear enough for them to actually head back, facing the reality that this was only going to get worse and worse the farther along they headed in. 

As was the thoughts of finding his parents, he knew they were supposed to live in one of the towns that was coming up soon, and if the past few days were supposed to be any indication, then he knew that the outcome wasn’t going to be too good. 

Getting back into the camp was both a relief and uneasiness as he cleaned the day off of him in his own tent, he honestly didn’t know how he was going to do this. It was then of course he was summoned to see the Prince, this had never happened and had him slightly anticipating the encounter. 

A foreign feeling through his veins.

Walking through he found himself searching for the familiar faces of Jongdae and Kyungsoo, as the servant had run off to find the smaller alpha. But he doesn’t spot them before he’s being announced at the flap of the Alpha’s prince’s tent, immediately a flood of the honeyed scent that he now associated with the prince. 

Baekhyun takes in the interior of the tent, obviously much larger than all of theirs, and he could only imagine that the set up and take down took such a long time. But he also knew that in a couple of weeks time they would make a more permanent camp and then make the final push from there. 

“You asked for me, Your Highness?” 

Baekhyun felt kind of naked without his thicker robes, but they were covered in dirt and other ichor from the day, nothing suitable to greet another living person in. 

The Prince in question turns now also, in different pairs of clothing, his hair left loose to hang long just brushing his shoulders. 

“Yes, how are you? You’re well I’m assuming?” his voice is deep and again fills the space in between them.

Baekhyun nods. “I’m well… despite the day, no injuries.” 

Chanyeol nods, satisfied, coming over around the small table that was holding multiple papers and then comes to stand in front of the priest to be, and he takes a deep breath for a moment. “Thank you.” 

“Your Highness?” Baekhyun slightly tilts his head. 

“You told me to thank you once we made it back…” Chanyeol offers a smile, a slight chuckle escaping his chest. 

Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat. “Oh, right…” 

There’s another round of silence as the pair just lock eyes again, and then Chanyeol’s expression shifts into a bit of a frown. “You feel it too don’t you? Our connection, I wasn’t mistaken.” 

“Yes.” is Baekhyun’s answer, why lie when it is something that they could feel as easily as hair brushing across their own skin. 

“I wasn’t sure before, I couldn’t smell a scent coming from you.” 

Baekhyun smiles a little, after realizing that his scent blocking pouch wasn’t in his robes. “Yes, that was our head Priestesses doing. One way to protect me.”

Chanyeol smiles a little as well. “It makes sense… You’re an omega, and you have a gift. That isn’t anything you see everyday.” 

Baekhyun nods, the thought comes to mind that he hopes that the other man doesn’t decide to look down on him for it, Prince or not,  _ mate  _ or not he would give him a piece of his mind. 

“You know I grew up hearing stories about the temple… the people who were supposed to live there closest to the goddess herself… I tried to imagine that. Never knowing that it was actually real.” 

Baekhyun shifts a little under the gaze. “Well… do I live up to your imagination?” He gives a little twirl, the white of his robes just brushing the ground with the action. 

“You’ll set the standard.” Chanyeol remarks. 

Baekhyun knows they should talk about the obvious, but he can’t find himself to find the words, and Chanyeol seems to agree. So the conversation does shift back to the Prince asking Baekhyun more questions about his life, much like Jongdae he did avoid more of the sensitive things. 

This conversation leads into many more like it over the next couple of weeks, as they continued to get to know the other, even on the days when it had been long and hard they had found the time to maybe have a brief conversation or a walk underneath the stars. 

Baekhyun knew other people started to notice once Jongdae started to tease him about it when they had been together when Chanyeol had asked him to join him during breakfast. His friend gave an all knowing smile. 

Whining when Baekhyun hit him lightly on the arm, although still wearing a smile all the while. 

Perhaps the true shift in perspective came from when his heat started, luckily he had Jongdae there to help come check on him with a few other omegas that were along working in the medical tent. 

He had found out that the Prince himself was never too far away from where he lay, and when they came back from searches, Chanyeol always took it upon himself to check on Baekhyun’s condition. 

Baekhyun could genuinely say he enjoyed their own little moments, maybe it was a mixture of something being more and just the break of all that was looming just over their shoulders, until they knew they would have to go back into the real world again.

***

A real moment was them setting up the more permanent camp before their last push. It was supposed to be a simple survey of the town right below where they had set up, routine by this point. 

But for some reason, this small village had more of the zombies than they could count, the energy made Baekhyun’s skin crawl, and he could almost feel his ability wanting to pop out of his body in pure defence, but he suppressed it for the moment, as he knew he was with a group of people. 

But now he was separated and slightly injured running away from the small horde of people, Baekhyun didn’t know how much longer he could keep up with the pace before they overtook him. At the moment he was looking around for any leverage, up ahead he spotted a seemingly empty building, it was better than nothing.

He shuts the door barricading it with the various items inside that he could move, his injured arm stinging with the movement. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for them to get through, but all he was looking for was an escape. 

But before he can, the door gives and the haggard bodies, these ones more decayed and rotting the smell, but this time they were talking to him. 

“Foolish Priest… you really thought you could stop me?” 

Baekhyun recognizes the voice immediately, the one that had been in his vision before, this dark entity. “Stay back.” He commands. 

“Don’t worry… I’ll be sure to take care of your body… just give in and it’ll be easy.” The voice comes in a deep grumbling unison as they close in closer and closer. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes then, it was beginning to feel suffocating, he could feel them practically brushing his skin. And that's what sets him off in a bright haze, and equally the last thing that he remembers. 

The next thing Baekhyun registers when he returns to consciousness is the immediate lack of the rotting smell, and the cloth of a tent enveloping his vision. 

“Baekhyun?” He hears a voice next to him. “Someone get one of the medics!” 

Baekhyun groggily turns towards the voice, eyes soon registering Jongdae next to him, he swallows the back of his throat dry. “Jongdae?” He sets himself up, feeling a little dizzy and drained. 

“Careful!” The beta chastises helping him sit up.

“What happened? Where are the others? Are they okay?” The questions immediately filter out once he has it in his mind the situation he had last been in, his eyes going wide. 

Jongdae shakes his head and sighs. “They’re fine, Kyungsoo, His Highness… everyone made it out fine. You’re the one who passed out.” 

He felt relief coat his body. “That’s good…” 

Jongdae nods in agreement. “What happened? They said that they found you passed out, nothing but dust around you.” 

Baekhyun thinks for a moment. “I did end up surrounded… Jongdae we’re really close now… I heard its voice.” 

The expression on the beta’s face is almost comical in the situation, but any thought he had of responding is interrupted upon Kyungsoo entering with one of the medics. A smile blooming on his face when he sees Baekhyun sitting up. 

“Oh, thank the goddess… I thought we were going to have to sedate, His Highness.” Kyungsoo remarks with a sigh, the alpha resting a hand against his chest. 

“What? Why? Is something wrong?” Baekhyun looks between the two as the medic begins checking him over. 

“Nothing much… he’s just worried about you.” Jongdae smiles wide.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Worried might be an understatement, you weren't conscious to see the way he nearly teleported himself here with you in his arms. I’m surprised he even let anyone else touch you.” 

“Oh…” the words come to Baekhyun with a blush. 

It was no secret now, that everyone was speculating or convinced that they had something more going on. Once the medic had finished checking him over, Baekhyun returned to his own tent to make himself feel a little bit more human splashing some water on his face and checking himself over. 

It couldn’t get much better than that, so he headed off to Chanyeol’s tent. The evident sour odor and stress coated the surrounding area, practically took over the warmth and sweetness of the Alpha Prince’s scent. 

He takes one last breath pushing through the flap of the tent, immediately spotting Chanyeol resting on his bed, head in his hands. 

A sigh escapes the taller man's lips. “I thought I said--” the Alpha is stopped in his tracks. 

“I’m aware you probably don’t wish to be bothered at the moment, Your Highness… but I thought it would be best to come see you myself.” Baekhyun offers a small smile. 

The rate at which the larger man envelops him is nearly missed, but he finds himself not caring too much as the alpha’s scent steadily begins to sweeten again. 

“I’m sorry to have worried you, Your Highness.” Baekhyun whispers. 

He can hear the Prince take a deep inhale, from where he’s being held. 

“Chanyeol… call me, Chanyeol.” The Prince responds, putting emphasis on the words, they’re whispered as if anything louder would dispel the moment. “I thought…” 

Just another round of silence, and Baekhyun finally gets the courage to hold the taller back, just enjoying being held. It's a longer moment before Chanyeol finally takes a step back assessing Baekhyun as if looking for noticeable damage. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Baekhyun nods. “I’m okay… just a bit tired. But there’s nothing serious… just a few scratches.” 

Chanyeol frowns a bit at that, just taking the moment to scan him again, hands warm through his light clothing and now warm against Baekhyun’s neck and cheek where it had traveled up gently, now just ever so slightly brushing the corner of his lip. 

And the feeling causes tingles to run up his spine, coming forward in a visible shiver across his body, sending a relaxing feeling through him as their breaths get closer, and closer. They’re just inches apart when Chanyeol stops, as if asking for confirmation. 

“Yes…” Baekhyun answers in a low breath fanning between them. 

And from that moment on, all it is is sensation from the way their lips meet from the way Chanyeol’s hands roam his body and hold him. In the background he’s vaguely aware of them moving across the tent. The pair of them finally coming up for air once he feels the center of their gravity change. 

They’re now on Chanyeol’s bed, Baekhyun straddling his lap, both of their chests heaving with the length of their kiss. He can smell the smoky ash of Chanyeol’s arousal begin to coat the air, and it makes him slightly sigh. 

“Baekhyun… are you sure? Is this what you want?” 

Baekhyun could tell that the other was holding back by the slightly tight grip on his waist, but that was only making his decision more sure as he liked the way it felt. And it wasn’t anything covering his mind, he was genuinely sure of this decision. 

It felt right. 

“Yes. I’m sure.” He answers clearly. 

Making eye contact before diving in for another kiss that causes Chanyeol to groan deep from his chest, and Baekhyun to emit a small whimper as he could feel himself getting warmer and warmer with each touch and grip. 

Soon he could feel that telltale wetness at his thighs and his dick getting hard. 

Chanyeol soon moves his attention from his lips, now a little red from use a bit swollen, to Baekhyun’s neck almost painfully going across the sensitive skin causing more whimpers and soft moans to leave the smaller male, slowly losing himself further. 

“So sweet… just like your scent…” Chanyeol mumbles against the column of his throat, pulling back with one last peck. 

The absence now causes Baekhyun to whine from the loss, but Chanyeol quickly soothes him, moving his hand under Baekhyun’s robes to the source of the wetness, slowly fingering him open and the other wrapping around the front too, causing his mouth to fall slack jawed from the sudden sensations.

Trembling under the touches. 

“W...wait…” Baekhyun manages to stutter out. “Yout too...” 

With some sort of grace he manages to get the Alpha’s robes open, getting Chanyeol’s hands around both of their now hard cocks, the immediate touch making both of them moan out. Baekhyun lightly bucking into the warmth and then falling back on the fingers in him. 

It's the only go sign that Chanyeol needs, the both of them rolling to a synced up rhythm, soft moans and grunts falling out across the tent. And it doesn’t take long before Baekhyun feels that familiar tightness in his abdomen and he begins chasing it until it releases hot and long in Chanyeol’s hand, trembling from the intensity as the alpha follows not even a moment later.

Baekhyun collapses against Chanyeol’s chest as he takes shuddering breaths against his neck riding out the last waves of their orgasms. Chanyeol being the first to recover and lie Baekhyun gently on the bed, removing his fingers before going to get an old rag to clean the both of them up. 

Chanyeol gives them both new clothing to wear, the next few minutes are spent cuddling, Baekhyun just lying against his chest heartbeat filling his senses, and for the first time in a while he feels utter peace.

“You know… I was scared taking this on.” Baekhyun lifts his head so that he can look at the alpha, now gently running his hands through his locks. “But I don’t think it’ll be so bad with you.” He smiles. 

Chanyeol smiles back, one that lights up his face completely. “I agree… I didn’t know what to expect from you… But it's turned out to be more than I imagined.” 

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m glad my lack of outside knowledge is attractive…” 

Chanyeol draws circles against his back. “It's part of your charm, besides that means I get to show you things too.” 

Baekhyun just laughs snuggling in further, perhaps the outside hadn’t been everything he had been expecting, but he would say that this made it well worth the wait. 


End file.
